


Decapitation

by ghostxzone



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gore, Graphic Description, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 20:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostxzone/pseuds/ghostxzone
Summary: how bad can something be that it causes the psyche to break?





	Decapitation

**Author's Note:**

> THE TITLE IS A HINT AS TO WHAT THIS IS ABOUT.

Everything Happens for a reason.

That's the saying, right? 

Still trying to find the reason behind that night, I wonder if I ever will. 

Sticky. my fingers were sticking together. I slowly pulled them apart, watching the strands attempt to hold on.  
Sticky. My face was sticky. Like a facemask finally starting to dry.

My clothes clung to my body, feeling heavy. My hair was plastered to my face. Everything was stuck, forced down by the weight. 

My eyes were stinging. They had been open for too long. 

My chest was burning. The air was too thin. 

The world was silent. The sun had gone away, the moon hidden by the clouds. The city was asleep, but I wasn’t. There were no cars, no people, just me and this scene. 

I was alone. Entirely and completely alone. 

Lets back up to before.

“Mom?”  
“I'm driving, honey. I have to pay attention to the road, so I can’t look at your game right now. Please wait until we're home.”  
We were on our way to meet up with some guy she needed money from. She tried to hide the fact we were poor, and she was getting money in a not-so-good way to make ends meet. I pretended not to know. After a few minutes of U-turns and backing up, she seemed to figure out where this meeting spot was. She never brought me to these before, but I got sick at school and she had to come to get me.  
“Stay in the car.”  
She shut me in and walked out of sight. I was face-deep in my game.  
Five minutes. Ten minutes. Twenty. Twenty-five.  
I hear arguing. I look up to see my mom stomping back towards the car, a man following suit.  
They were angry with each other.  
“Fuck you!” she screamed. Clicking her keys. I hear the locks pop up. She opens my door first, shoving a bag at my feet.  
“Bitch!” As my mom's head in at my feet, the door closed on us. She started screaming. My eyes were locked onto the scene happening around me. The door kept being slammed closed, my mother kept screaming. Eventually, the door did click into place and the man walked off. I sat there, staring at the head of my mother. 

I looked out the window to see the body of my mother. 

Now back to where we were.

The blood had splattered everywhere, blood was still spilling onto my feet. My fingers slowly found the door handle, and I opened the door.  
I stepped out.  
“Mom?” I asked, knowing she wouldn't reply this time. “Mommy?”  
My tiny hands slowly picked up her head, holding her close as I tried once again.  
“Mom?” 

That's how the police found me. Holding my dead mother's head, covered in blood.


End file.
